Just a Cup of Tea
by dreamy-crazygirl
Summary: This is a challenge set up by Britney and Violet on Live Journal. Contains bickering by Ron and Hermione, possible new feelings for Harry caused by the smiling Ginny, and just a cup of tea. Not major HG, but it's still there. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Nothing to do with the Harry Potter series belongs to me.

Just a Cup of Tea

That is what was in front of me as soon as I got to the Burrow. It had been several hours since I left the Dursleys', now going into my 6th year. I hadn't really talked to Hermione or Ron, who just happened to be awake and sitting right in front of me with their cups of tea empty. Ginny was sitting next to me but we still haven't really talked, although I'm thankful for her help in the Department of Mysteries.

My hair was still wet from the rain we had encountered riding on our brooms on our way here, some people in the Order and me. But we had arrived unharmed besides the threat of a cold which loomed over us. Of course as soon as we got in Mrs. Weasley, after giving me a big (quite suffocating) hug, scolded everyone on how dangerous it was to go through the rain.

Then she shoveled me about, making me change my clothes and trying to dry my hair. My friends watched this all and seemed amused. Then she sat me down and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny joined me. Mrs. Weasley gave me a cup of tea and then left us to go scold Tonks for knocking down vase. I stared at the tea in front of me, smelling the hot honey coming from the steam. Although my clothes were dry my skin still felt wet and drops of water fell from my hair. We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever before Ron broke the silence.

"So how was your summer Harry?" he asked quite softly as if I were going to snap, although I couldn't blame him.

"Boring, the Dursleys still horrible" I answered.

"Are you alright Harry, because you really didn't answer any of our letters that we sent and were getting worried that something happened to you. We didn't know that you were coming until we saw some of the Order mounting their brooms" said Hermione looking worried.

"I'm fine Hermione; it's only been a month since we last saw each other. Besides how many times would I have to repeat myself on those letters if I had written the answers to every question you asked?" I asked still staring intently at my tea.

"Well we wouldn't have mind reading because we would know you were okay, right Ron" said Hermione.

"Right, I mean we're here for you mate" he said nodding while I took a sip of my tea.

"So do you want to talk Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Don't pester him Hermione, you don't have to Harry" said Ron right after her question.

"I'm not pestering him Ron, I'm just making sure he doesn't keep all his feeling bottled up" she said her voice rising a bit.

"God girls and there feelings, 'Lets talk about our feelings'" he said imitating a girl's voice at the end.

"Well last time I checked girls weren't the only ones with feelings Ronald Weasley" she said now putting emphasis on some of her words.

"Are you sure about that cause last time I checked we didn't get all excited about Gilderoy Lockhart or Vicky" Ron said emphasizing on the word Vicky.

"Oh yes and you didn't get all dazed with Fleur, not to mention they way you keep mentioning Victor you must have some sort of feelings about him" she said loudly.

"And what feeling would that be if you know so much" he said also loudly.

"Jealousy" she said and then got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Ron too got up quickly and following her out and saying "Jealousy, why the bloody hell would I be jealous of Vicky".

Unbeknownst to them Ginny and I started laughing.

"God I swear Ron is so thick, 'why the bloody hell would I be jealous of Vicky'. You'd think by now he would get it" said Ginny once her laughs subsided.

"Actually I'm not surprised but I don't think it's all about him being thick, it's all about his denial" said I grinning into my tea I was currently drinking.

"I think that's every boy" said Ginny

"Have anyone in mind" I said as a joke.

"Perhaps" said Ginny with a smile.

That's when we kept smiling at each other and I was about to say something until a door slam rang through the house. Then that's when we saw a slouching Ron coming down the stairs with a confused look on his face. He then sat down and started mumbling something about dances and things in front of his face. That's when Ginny stood up and announced she was going to bed.

"Goodnight Ron, Harry" as she said this she put her hand lightly on my shoulder. Ron hadn't heard her and I could hardly with her hand on my shoulder.

"Goodnight" I said almost in a whisper and she smiled at me again. Then she turned around and left, still leaving me the feel of her hand on my shoulder. Then I snapped out of it 'I can't think of her that way, she's Ron little sister'. Then I took big gulps of my tea and finished it within seconds. Ron was still in thought when I was done.

"We should go to bed Ron, it's getting late" I said.

"What, oh yeah bed" he said getting up and starting walking with me out of the kitchen and up the stairs. We walked up the stairs in silence, each in our own thoughts. We then passed the closed door of the girls' room. I'm not sure if I like Ginny but even if we both did it wouldn't matter because I have a prophecy to fulfill. Relationships at this point or any point before Voldermort still being on this world (assuming I still lived) would be impossible; I don't want to get any one in more danger than they already are.

We finally got in Ron's room and he quickly changed and went to sleep. I just collapsed on the bed and thought of the possibility of Ginny and me together. I didn't have long to think on it cause I started to fall asleep.

'Ginny is nice and pretty, why not. Besides the fact that Ron would kill me if I even set eyes on her' then I closed my eyes 'I don't think I'll worry for now, maybe I'll worry about this tomorrow. The things that happen over a cup of tea, but a really good cup of tea I must say.'

Authors note: This is a challenge on the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor community on live journal. Please let me know if you want to know the link, for it is not my community. Please review.


End file.
